Feu Papillon
by Tiana Dawn
Summary: Void is not the only force that threaten the world, and Japan is actually not an ordinary country. Being the center target of evil forces, there are people who oppose them. But what if their trumps like Aichi, Leon, and Chris are shaken by those forces? Will they be entice by those forces? And what is their reaction once they know Kai's born as one of them? And Ren too?
1. Chapter 1

Feu Papillon

New Friends & New Life

* * *

Chapter One – Going to Japan 

#Canada

"Hey, Aiko!" Rinko called. The said girl turned over so Rinko could get a clear view of her. Her hair was tidy, but her face was dirty. Her face was full of biscuit crisps and the jam that goes with it. Aiko smiled at Rinko who wore a plain but annoyed look on her face. She already told Aiko so many times she couldn't count by her hands that having a pretty, charming, and clean face was necessary. Rinko poked her face and a little of the jam was sticked to her hand and she licked it, the jam was mixed, strawberry, chocolate, and nuts. She sighed audibly at her best friend and childhood friend. She hoped Aiko could realze how important it was to be beautiful.

"My parents, also your parents want to meet us. They said that it is very important and they also look very serious. So I guess they are about to announce something very major, it's been long since I saw them this serious about telling us something. Just hope it's good," Rinko informed. "And clean up your dirty face!"

"Yes, ma'am... But what could it be? Will they give me more biscuits?" Aiko guessed.

"No, dumbass. They looked serious! Didn't you heard me? What's wrong with your ear and brain?" Rinko complained. "And how many times should I repeat? Keeping a pretty, and clean face is very important! Boys like that kind of face! Do you know that having that kind of face can make you feel proud? C'mon! No way you're not allured by those!"

"No, I'm not," Aiko answered short.

"UGH! Just clean your freaking messy face already!" Rinko shouted.

"Alright..." Aiko went in the bathroom and cleaned her face and her clothes. Aiko did it slowly and carefully, because Rinko taught her that way since they were still children. Then she tested with her finger to check if her face was already clean, fulfilling Rinko's standard of clean face. Aiko smiled to herslef and said "There! All done!" Then she went out to join Rinko to meet their parents who were waiting them. They walked in the living room and saw each's parents were there expecting them.

"So what's the news?" Rinko asked.

"Will I get more biscuits?" Aiko asked.

"No. And to answer Rinko's question... You know that your father and I had worked together for years," Aiko's father began to give them the first piece of information.

"And there's a good offer in Japan," Rinko's father said.

"We'll be moving there, in Japan." Aiko's mother continued.

"And we'll go in two weeks," Rinko's mother finished. The girls tried to process what they just heard from their parents' mouth for a little while. Then the realization hit them.

"WHAT!?" They shouted.

"I'm fine! More than fine! I finally will be able to meet the Great Kai Toshiki!" Rinko squealed in delight. "It's like a dream come true! If can, let's go today! I love him! KYAA! I can't believe this!"

"Huh? Who's that?" the fathers were dumb-founded.

"Oh yeah! The hot teenager, right?" Aiko's mother said.

"Are you strong enough to meet him?" Rinko's mother asked.

"I don't know! But let's get going now!" Rinko said, jumping sround with much enthusiasm.

"I... I... I finally get to taste Wakoako Biscuits!" Aiko pumped both of her fist to the air.

"Alright, princesses. Tomorrow."

"Yeah!" The girls became too excited.

"C'mon, dad! Let's pack!" Rinko said.

"Good bye!" the families bid each other farewell.

"I still can't believe it! I, Tahibana Rinko will see, if can, be his girlfriend!" Rinko squealed all the way home.

# Kyoto

In a shrine, an onmyouji was practicing her techniques with an older onmyouji.

"Hoshika!" Another onmyouji called.

"Yes?" Hoshika answered.

"The First wants to meet you," he said. Hoshika sighed. They always called her grandfather the First, and again. He was the most powerful onmyouji acknowledged by the world, that's why... But she still hated it. Calling people by number and not names was rude in her opinion. Besides, being born as a member of the onmyouji family doesn't really mean you could choose your own path. She was on eof the examples. But she loved it, being an onmyouji made her felt really proud to had that kind of power was something to her. It made her felt special than other normal people.

"What do you need from me, Jii-chan?" Hoahika asked.

"Do you like being an onmyouji?" He asked. Hoahika hesitated before answering him. He wasn't usually like this.

"Of course! I can help many innocent people and keep them away from evil like yokais! That's a very honorable job for me! And I like it very much! I have the power to protect my friends! And I'm proud of it," Hoshika exclaimed.

"Do you wish to lead our organization?" he asked again.

"Yes! To become the world's number one onmyouji is my dream! To become as powerful as you!" Hoshika answered.

"Unfortunately, I'm not the world's number one onmyouji. It's true that every onmyouji are invited here. A must. But those people aren't part of it, well, one person used to be a part of us, but she isn't now. The world know them, but not as onmyouji. Their strengths are beyond our wild imagination. They defeated me at the age of...ten. And I was in my strongest stage. When I was 23 years old. When I'm the strongest." The First confessed.

"What!? Unbelievable!" Hoshika was shocked.

"They mastered all techniques in two years and created new ones in less than half a year." He added. Hoshika was even more shocked. These were new in the onmyouji history.

"It takes years to create new ones, but they created it in less than half a year!? Are the techniques strong?" Hoshika asked.

"Yes. Very strong. Strongest, if I may add." He nodded.

"Can they train me?" Hoshika requested. Her eyes were shining with full of hope. The First thought it carefully for a long time, a really really long time that Hoahika thought he was sleeping if it weren't for his serious face.

"They are unpredictable. The onyl way is to meet them in person. I heard that they're in Tatsunagi Financial Group. Try to get in," the First said with much thought.

"EH!?" Hoshika shouted. She loved Vanguard very much, so of course she knew about the Tatsunagi Financial Group. Then if she could get in... she might be able to meet the legendary players and learn from them too!

"So, do you accept?" The First asked.

"Yes! Abe No Hoshika will be off tomorrow!" Hoshika saluted. She ran off to pack, because tomorrow was a big day fro her.

# Yokohama

Hagane Chiyo just received a very wonderful news. She will be moving to Fukuhara High! The Vanguard school! How she dreamt about it and it came true! She loved Vanguard very much, so this is a big step for her to take.

"Your cards?" Her mother reminded.

"Check of course! I'll be going then! Take care while I'm gone!" Chiyo said. She was staying at her aunt's house for a while to find another place to live in Japan. She looked at the sky and thought how exciting it would be there!

Problem was, it was going to be thrilling too.

# Nagoya

Hoseki Kanade got an invitation, because she was the best Vanguard player in Nagoya. She woke up and got the invitation. She opened it and read it many times. She pinched herself.

"It's not a dream! I get to go and cardfight with other strong players!" Kanade exclaimed. Sh eimmediately went up and packed for her things. She also browsed for the school in there. She closed her eyes and pointed on whichever school, she looked more detail on Hitsue High.

"Good! I'll go tomorrow!" she decided. "I must tell my parents!" She got her parents' permission and ordered a plane ticket. Oh! So much fun await her!

# Finland

Linkomies Daichi was dozing off again. The teacher already called his parents many times. He just couldn't focus if it's not interesting.

"That's it! You're going to Japan! Live there alone and be better!" his father shouted.

"I'm sorry. I give up," his mother said.

"Got it," Daichi said, he couldn't careless. He sighed. At least he's free from their crazy long hours speech.

# New Zealand

Suzuki Aiden was going to Japan to studey more about music. But his parents wanted him to study in many countries, to become smart and all. Also to become their topic for their conversation. He sighed deeply. Study. Study. And study. That word never fade away. His parents only thought of wealth. And he agreed to go because he needed new environment. He needed very badly.

#Italy

Agostinelli Sakai was going to spend his whole holiday with his uncle in Japan. And his parents said that if he's interested in Japan-their grandfather's home country-and already thought of all possibilities, he may live there. He thought it was a good offer from his parents which was true. He then reminisced the good times there with his uncle, they often went to the beach together and had sunburn, even so, he still wanted to stay a little longer.

That's also a reason on why he planned on living there. And study overseas to find a new environment was just an excuse for him so that his parents let him go. And with that, he was ready to go.

# Spain

"Hey! Agostinelli Taka!" Martinez De Las Ryuu called his partner.

"What is it?" Taka asked.

"At least respond when I call you Taka. We're going to go to Japan to card fight. Apparently, our parents recommended us to their friend who knows a company that could help us. If I'm correct, it's Tatsunagi Financial Group. And it's for free," Ryuu informed.

"Really!? Cool! But we're the only ones in Team Exorcism. And man! Aren't we so lucky!?" Taka bursted out with excitement.

"Shut up and pack," Ryuu walked pass him.

"Hey! At least show some happy expression!" Taka shouted.

"At least respond when I call you Taka!" Ryuu shouted back.

"He got me," Taka said.

# Australia

Speara Kakeru was going to Japan as a school exchange student. Because of his hard work and good attitude, he could go!

"Mom! Look at this!" Kakeru handed her the announcement.

"Oh, Kakeru! I'm so proud of you! Let us celebrate it once the rest are here. Then you may go," his mother hugged him.

"Yes. And I want to say, thank you for all these time," Kakeru said. Then they released their hug.

"And don't forget the card game that you adore so much," his mother reminded.

"Of course! Don't worry! I'll make you even more proud!" Kakeru promised.

# California

Inoria Kaya was dumb-founded. She was supposed to be in a plane to Korea. But why was she in a plane to Japan!? She walked around and found out that she was in a huge trouble. Then a girl bumped her.

"_Is something wrong?_" she spoke in English.

"_I'm fine, I think. And you…. What's your name?_" Kaya asked, also in English. In case she couldn't speak Japanese.

"Rikael," the girl spoke.

"Inoria Kaya," they shook their hands.

"_Where are you going? I'm going to Japan_," Rikael said.

"um…. Me too?" Kaya answered in Japanese unsurely.

"Wrong plane?" she guessed.

"Yes," Kaya admitted with a sigh.

# Korea, Seoul

Kim Eun Sun checked her daily schedule. Tomorrow, she would visit Japan. As her holiday spot, and her partner was there too. She already packed her things and was waiting for the tour guide. Then a gorgeously elegant female sat beside her. Eun Sun stared at her. She thought the girl was a princess or noble of a country, seeing her posture, dress, and other factors. But she could be an enemy.

"It ought to be a good holiday," she said. Eun Sun was observing her from head to toe.

"May I know your name?" Eun Sun asked.

"Akane. Yours?"

"Kim Eun Sun."


	2. Chapter 2

Feu Papillon

New Life & New Friends

* * *

Chapter Two – Gathering at Japan

"Huaa!" Aiko exclaimed. "Fresh air!"

"Finally! I think my butt would break if I sit even only 5 more minutes in that plane!" Rinko scratched her butt. "Is there cool boys here?"

"Mmm…" Hoshika stretched her arms. "There are awfully many of them here. I better get started and have some warm-ups. Yeah!" Hoshika ran with her big luggages. She stumbled a few times while running, but she didn't mind. Because she'll get stronger than before and prove the world that she deserves the place and the title she dreamt off. The best onmyouji ever. And she made up her mind to defeat those masters.

"What's with that girl? She's quite pretty, but a total shame, her attitude's like that," Rinko nodded. "She should use her gift as a female better."

"I don't really understand those kind of words of yours, but let's get going!" Aiko tried to drag her parents out of the airport.

"Hold it, sweety. You should wait until tomorrow. We still have to look for a hotel and unpack. Don't forget that we have a full schedule today," Ms. Yamada reminded.

"The hotel should be..." Ms. Tachibana glanced at the husbands for answer while they pretended not to notice.

"I want to stay in Ritz Clarkson Hotel!" Rinko whined.

"It's too expensive, princess. And you two always wander off somewhere to explore, so it's pretty much money-wasting," Mr. Tachibana replied while pointing out their habits.

"You will have all the time you need tomorrow. Just don't forget your credit cards. How about it? Buy anything you want in exchange. Alright?" Mr. Yamada said.

"Alright. You can too, Rinko. Cheer up, daddy's little princess deserves it," Mr. Tachibana agreed.

"Yes! Thanks daddy!" Aiko and Rinko said at once. "Yes! Yes! Yes!"

"But it's tomorrow." Ms. Yamada repeated.

"And your credit cards are still with us," Ms. Tachibana reminded.

"Ah~" Aiko and Rinko whined. "Then let's get going!"

Meanwhile, Kanade and Chiyo were sitting next to each other until the plane trip ended. They talked about Vanguard most of the times and became friends during the trip, also promised to contact each other before going separate ways. Kanade and Chiyo were there because of Vanguard, and get along well.

"Fukuhara High, wait for me!" Chiyo said. She rode a taxi to reach her hotel. She bumped into a beautiful teenage girl.

"I'm sorry!" Chiyo apologized.

"It's okay, it's my fault too, not noticing you," she said. Chiyo stared at her. _What a beautiful girl!_ She thought. The girl did look like a doll. Long lashes, long & silky hair, deep ocean blue eyes that showed her as someone mysterious and intelligence, her body was that of a perfect model, white skin, and her voice's beautiful.

"I-I'm Hagane Chiyo!" she blurted out.

"I see. Then see you." She waved.

"Wait! What's your name?" Chiyo shouted.

"Rika," she answered before taking the lift.

"What a girl... so... perfect," Chiyo mumbled. Then she remembered her fallen luggages and collected them wuickly then signed in for her hotel room. It was a normal room, since she's not wealthy and all.

Rika watched Chiyo from the lift. She signed in for a normal room, unlike her. Rika ordered a suite, since her partner always said that she got too much money. Rika only did what she liked and the money came to her in result. Rika went out the lift and entered her room.

Chiyo called Kanade as soon as she arrived in her room, but got no respond. She wondered what happened. Unknown to her, Kanade was all soaked that time.

# with Kanade

Kanade kept cursing the robber that robbed her and pushed her into a pond. She searched for him in great anger. She ran and ran until she bumped into someone, and because of her speed, she fell back and bumped another person not far from the previous and fell on top of that person.

"Woaa!" he shouted. It was a guy.

"Hey! You're okay?" the previous one, which was a girl asked.

"Yeah." Kanade answered.

"What were you doing, err..." her companion trailed off.

"Hoseki Kanade," she said.

"I'm Rikael!" she said.

"I'm Kaya," the previous one said.

"And you are?" Kaya asked the guy.

"Taishi... Miwa... " he said, rubbing his back.

"Nice to meet you, Miwa-kun, Kanade-chan. And are you alright?" Kaya asked with her obvious innocence.

"Of course! He's a guy!" Rikael said.

"Here. Let me help you," Kanade held out a hand. Then a spiky-hair guy and a curly-hair guy joined them.

"What happened?"

"She bumped into me," Miwa answered.

"I'm sorry!" Kanade apologized, bowing very deeply.

"No worries. I'm alright," Miwa said.

"We can see that. He's still alive and kicking. You didn't break any of his bones," Rikael chuckled. "So he's definitely okay."

"So what were you doing?" Kaya asked, a little timidly.

""Searching a robber," Kanade answered.

"Ah... You mean a creepy guy with skinny body, bald, and wear all pink?" Rikael asked.

"Pink!?"

"Yes! That's the guy!" Kanade exclaimed.

"Then let's search!" Rikael shouted. She dragged the boys, Kanade, and Kaya with her.

"Us too!?"

"Yeah! You don't expect girls like us to search a criminal alone, right? And you biys are cowards if you think so. Girls like brave & strong boys. Are you scared? Maybe that's why you never have any girlfriend," Rikael mocked.

"Who said that I'm scared? Let's go find him!" Morikawa stood up. They searched almost all over the town and hadn't found the robber. Until Rikael came up with a plan.

"Why are we doing this again?" Izaki asked, holding many shopping bags which almost covering his face.

"Because it's a part of the plan," Miwa answered. His hand were full of bags and boxes. Morikawa only huffed, because he carried heavu souvenirs. Kaya pretended to be a maid or sevant, because she was very innpcent-looking and had an innocent heart.

"C'mon, you lazy bums!" Rikael mocked. "Faster! We will buy an antique vase next!" The boys groaned at this. It was like a nightmare, carrying all those bags everywhere they went.

"The thief is around here," Rikael suddenly whispered.

"You look a little messy!" Rikael shouted, she held a mirror. Kaya did realize the thief, but was afraid to she would accuse an innocent person. Kanade looked at the mirror and found the damn robber behind them, his eyes looking to the things they brought.

"Not so fast!" Kanade shouted when the thief attempted to steal their things. She kicked him on the balls and punched him as hard as she could. And the thief was bleeding in result.

"Where are my things!?" You are going to tell me the place where you keep the things you stole! ASAP!" Kanade slapped him.

"ASAP?" Kaya repeated.

"As Soon As Possible," Rikael told her.

"Never mess with an angry lady," Miwa grinned nervously.

"They are scary!" Morikawa exclaimed.

"Y-Yeah..." Izaki agreed. Kanade won the fight with the thief and got her things back.

"Thank you! I'll never have done that if it weren't because you guys helped me! I thank you all very much!" Kanade bowed.

"Then join me in Vanguard Love Or Hate game! I have the tickets!" Rikael said.

"Really?" Izaki asked. Rikael nodded.

"That game is quite famous... what is the topic for the game this year?" Miwa asked himself.

"Really!? That game is both fun and disgusting! But I'll take it!" Kanade said.

"You guys too!" Rikael offered.

"Well... I guess that's out prize," Miwa said, massaginf his arms and shoulders.

"I have too many tickets. Invite your friends too! So the tickets won't go on a waste. Let's meet up here next week with your friends to go to the game spot," Rikael said.

"Sounds good to me. After carrying all those things," Izaki said. He was also massaging his arms and shoulders.

"I will definitely win the game!" Morikawa laughed with ,uch confident. Kaya blinked at him, curious at how much confident her had. More like bluff. She was very curious about his and Izaki's hair style too. How could he made his hair into something like hedgehog? And the other one lika an afro or noodle. Being an ex-caged Priestess made her know little about the world outside and since she's free of the title 'the caged bird', she always trained herself hard to save someone important to her. Kaya reminiscing their happy moments together, those happy moments were only memories now. Since she was taken away from her, all because of her weak power and faults.

"Kaya?" Rikael waved her hand in front of Kaya's face. Kaya was immediately brought back to reality when Rikael pinched both of her cheeks then slapped them softly, but firmly.

"I've been calling you many times! What were you thinking? Your face became sad, and it doesn't suit you! You really need this ticket! Remeber, gather here next week at 7 o'clock in the morning, no delay! Then we'll spend happy times together!" Rikael exclaimed. It was like she never had any trouble or worries in her life. Kaya smiled and nodded. Refreshing sounded like a very good idea. But somehow she felt the must to go there and join Rikael. Kaya wondered why, her instincts were usually good, which may mean that something good will happen if she join.

"Thank you," Kaya said.

"Alright. Disperse!" Rikael announced. Then they all, except Kaya who didn't had any friends, contacted their friends and the deal was made.

"Chiyo! I want you to join Vanguard Love Or Hate game! Alright? I have a ticket for you, my new friend gave it to me... Great! I'll pick you up in your hotel next week at 6. 30. Pack up, okay? Bye!" Kanade said.

Miwa, Morikawa, and Izaki entered Card Capital with much enthusiasm.

"Guess what the great me have for all of you?" Morikawa asked.

"We're going to participate in Vanguard Love Or Hate game!" Izaki announced.

"Really!? Yes!" Kamui exclaimed. Misaki just stared at them, looking somewhat disappointed. She took out her phone and messaged someone.

"What a good news!" Reiji said.

"WAGN, yo!" Eiji shortened.

"That's great! When should we leave?" Shin asked.

"Rikael said to meet us next week," Miwa answered.

"Rikael?" Aichi echoed.

"The one who gave us those tickets is Rikael," Izaki tols them.

"She must be a nice person!" Kamui said.

"Yes! A nice person!" Reiji agreed.

"ANP, yo!" Eiji too agreed.

"Yeah. She is," Miwa nodded.

"A nice person? She made us carry those things!" Morikawa disagreed.

"You volunteered," Miwa and Izaki reminded.


	3. Chapter 3

Feu Papillon

New Friends & New Life

* * *

Chapter Three – Sharing the bench with a stranger and a battle with yokais

The wind was flowing friendly and refreshingly. The park was lively and made a nice view to watch. A peaceful day where people could relax, since it was Sunday and all. All park benches were filled, including Kai's usual bench. He saw a stranger slept on his bench. She turned over and looked at Kai because of his shadow. Kai had a 'that's my bench' look and she gave him an 'I'm here first' look. They kept staring at each other like that until she decided to broke the eye contact and turned over, leaving half space. Kai then laid beside her.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"Occupying the rest of the space you left," he asnwered. Then he heard her muttered 'damn'. She was silent for a while before deciding telling him something.

"You don't want to lay next to me. I'm quite messy when I sleep," she warned.

"I don't care," Kai said.

"It's your fault if you feel disturbed," she said. Then they were silent again.

"Who are you?" she asked.

"Kai Toshiki." Kai answered. She let out a small 'hmm'. Then she wore her earphone and played the music which wasn't published. Someone created it but definitely for fun. She slept with one arm as her pillow and the other arm behind her back, wether because Kai was there or it was a habit. Not long later, her body relaxed and he heard a small cute purr from her. Then she turned over, hugging him. She thought he was a bolster.

"Oi!" Kai said. She just hugged him, and Kai just let her be until sleep took over him. When they woke up, it was almost dark. She stood up, gathered her things and started to walk away from the bench.

"Good bye, Kai Toshiki. Take good care of Ren for me, kay? Especially when he's clumsy or doing foolish things." Kai was surprised at this. She knew Ren.

* * *

When those happened, some girls were also having their own adventure. Hoshika was excited to start her first day in another city. She wore her training clothes and brought her puffy smooth small bag-pouch, where she kept all her shikigamis and other needed materials for an onmyouji to fight. Then she decided to visit a shrine first. She asked the direction of the closest shrine and got lost many times until she met a cheery girl with an innocent-looking girl.

"You got lost 20 times!?" Rikael laughed. "You also got chased by a big bad dog? And got stucked on a tree until you remembered that your shikigamis are more fearful than it!? What a joke! As an onmyouji, you're weak."

"I'm not! If you can say that I'm weak, then you must be an onmyouji first! Then you can insult me all you want!" Hoshika cried.

"I am." Rikael smiled. "And Kaya is a priestess. Don't under-estimate us for our appearance."

"EH!?" Hoshika exclaimed.

"I've encountered a Kyuubi too. I was trained like you too, but then I realized that it was useless against the real world. It's like being caged there. So I asked some masters to take me with them, as their apprentice. And not to mention the proudness of beating Jiguji. They were awesome! After a few years of harsh training, they beat the First! The training really paid off!" Rikael proudly stated. Hoshika stared at Rikael with a disbelieve expression. Who wouldn't, when you know that someone your age -maybe even younger- had a reputation ten times better than your current! Rikael did looked like a little younger than Hoshika, and pretty... Hoshika shook off the thought. Still, she was their apprentice... Hosika felt weak and useless.

"C'mon! The shrine's that way!" Rikael shouted. Hoshika followed obediently.

"There are quite the amount of yoki there," Kaya stated. "And because they're not powerful, I think they're under the order of some powerful yokais. Getting rid of them is quite easy, but if their masters... it'll be quite a large scale battle." Rikael nodded.

"That's why we head there," she said. Hosika was amazed. She couldn't felt anything. She stared wide-eyed at them both. Kaya and Rikael were anything but ordinary.

"How did you- "

"Strong yokais can hide their yoki, but not from the professionals. You see, when yokais get powerful, or you can say their skill lead them to their adult form, they will be fill with a humongous amount of hunting lust. They will start to hunt blindly and attack any living creatures they meet, the worse type is the Ikklegie, a yokai that's strong enough to kill a Caster," Rikael explained. "Aside from weak Caster, onmyouji, and normal human, no other creatures are in danger from it."

"Caster? Other creatures?" Hoshika repeated, definitely dumb-founded.

"Oh my! You don't even know what is Caster? You're definitely caged in that place, that's why Jiguji sent his granddaughter to the real, open world," Rikael complained, and grunted, knowing that she would had to do a lot of explanation to the amateur beside her. "Caster is a super human that is bound with the essence of the outer mantle of the world's Core. The Core is the source of all inhuman power as well as the life force of all worlds. Without it, the worlds are as good as gone. And the Core used to do things without explanation, in other words, the world used to be in chaos, like the u'u-a'a a.k.a. the monkey and the World War episode of the world's evolution. Then a couple of a Crafez Grimm – the highest rank of Grimm Reaper, already extinct – and a very talented Qwell Fairy – also the highest rank of the Fairies and already extinct - controlled the Core, and their souls are still there, trapped in the Core, becoming completely one with the Core. In other words, they are also with the Core. Then the world become more stable, but rumor said that they had a child. But that's just a rumor for those who are jealous of the couple."

"Wow… Can you tell me more?" Hoshika requested.

"Sure... Do you know how the Loxto Vampires, Crafez Grimm, and the Qwell Fairy extinct?" Rikael asked. Hoshika shook her head no.

"If I'm correct, because the couple's relationship's forbidden and all other Loxto Vampires, Qwell Fairies, and Crafez Grimm got jealous. They killed each other in result, leaving no successor in process. The jealous ones killed all who didn't agreed and they foolishly attacked the couple who were very strong. In the end, they all died. That's actually very sad. No one could blame the couple for loving each other… I wish they were more understanding," Kaya answered with a sad tone.

"Don't be sad! It's all over! Peace! Besides the Eafort Werewolfs are still living, though most died in that 'Raiding of Top Superiors Event', but hey, cheer up!" Rikael lied a little. Actually, since then the four nations that ruled Terrenstial – the world where the Core was – had never been along again. They despised each other. Werewolves, Vampires, Fairies, and Grimm Reapers ruled their part of the world strictly. One slight mistake like have an extremely short conversation, or bump into other kind would cause them death. _'Kaya only know the news that those royals want normal people to believe. How wicked of them…. Crafez Grimm and Qwell Fairies are hard to be jealous, moreover, Crafez Grimm is emotionless creature. So those lies won't work on me,'_ Rikael thought.

"Really? I never visited that world before… I wonder what Terrenstial is like," Kaya mumbled.

"Terrenstial?" Hoshika repeated.

"You're really clueless of the world! Terrenstial is the world where the Core currently is!" Rikael groaned. "This is what happens when you have an expert conversation with a total amateur."

"Oh!" Kaya remembered something. "A family of Loxto Vampires who wanted to live a normal life didn't die because of that, but because of an accident. They sealed away their powers, what a determination."

"What a shame," Hoshika commented. "But it's only status."

"You're wrong. How dumb are you? No other Vampires and Fairies are given that title because of their special powers! I never heard what their powers exactly are… all I know is that it exceeds all other abilities. If a total amateur Loxto Vampire and a normal Vampire are fighting, then the Loxto Vampire will win quite easily. The same goes for a Qwell Fairy and Crafez Grimm. The ratio is about 75 normal to 1. So even when they were still ruling, their number was very little," Rikael chuckled. "I feel like a smart ass."

"Smart ass?" Hoshika's eyebrow furrowed.

"Sorry. I live in America, but travel to many parts of the world," Rikael told her. "That's one of our phrases."

"Oh…"

"Look!" Kaya caught their attention. They saw blood splattered all over the shrine as the yokais there ate their victim. Hoshika felt her stomach twisted and wanted to puke at the scent of the blood as well as the view. The shrine used to be pretty, she knew that. From the broken pieces of the temple, the trees were burnt, the used-to-be-green leaves turned into withered blood-red color. The floor and stairs were broken, with many holes as proves of an earth yokai that had drank a weak Caster's blood. There were lifeless bodies lying helplessly as the lives inside them were drained by the yokais. Hoshika had never seen a view that horrid; it was like her nightmare came true. Where she came too late and let those lives got eaten out of them. She unconsciously closed her mouth and let out some unsteady breaths. Her heart thumping along with her scared thoughts. So terrified Hoshika was, she didn't realize that a yokai flung itself to her. Rikael grabbed her arm and forced her out of the way.

"What do you think you're doing!? Snap out of it!" Rikael shouted. "Call your shikigamis!"

"F-Fumaraishin!" Hoshika shouted. "Rokushan!"

"Hm… Jiguji's original shikigamis?" Rikael recognized. "Oronakuchi!"

"Inomadori!" Kaya also called, which to Hoshika's surprise. And then something hit her head and caused her to felt nervous. She was the weakest! Her jaw quivered and tears threatened to fall. They were around the same age, but she was the weakest. Just sense the aura emitted from each of their shikigamis, Rikael was definitely the strongest, followed by Kaya. And the last…. Abe No Hoshika. Maybe she didn't receive Abe No Seimei's geniusness. Hoshika felt disappointed in that. And she got another attack while she buried herself deep in her intimidating thoughts. And again, Rikael saved her life.

"What are you thinking!? Focus on the battle field only!" Rikael shouted. '_And she saved me again…' _Hoshika thought.

"Fumaraishin! Rokushan! Finish them off until nothing left! I give you permission to engage on battle!" Hoshika shouted. Rikael stared at her with a ridiculous expression and mumbling, "Like granddaughter, like grandfather… the silly 'I give you permission' thing. If they're human, then they will suffer. Asking permission for this and that, even got to the toilet." Hoshika didn't hear it because of the ruckus created by the yokais, if not, then she'll be very offended by that. Kaya purified as much yokais as she could, while Inomadori protected her from any danger coming at them. Hoshika glanced once at her, and was amazed at how fast her purification was. The fastest she had seen all her life. But her thought averted back to the battlefield. Fumaraishin used its thunder to annihilate all enemies and Rokushan used its six binding gems and crushed them to pieces. Oronakuchi slashed any opponent with its unique spear. The spear was made out of a special material that Hoshika couldn't figure out. All in all, they didn't had much actions and the only one that had trouble was Hoshika, she was never prepared for a battle on her own, and that's the cause of her sparse amount of power.

"Rokushan! The Six Pilgrim Bind!" Hoshika instructed. Then six huge, tall, and mini tower-like stones came from no where and landed circling the yokais, they became motionless, and eventually fell to the ground. "Fumaraishin! Lighting Annihilation!" Lighting roared among them, and they ceased, to dust, then to nothing, Hoshika was panting, it drained her power which wasn't immense, still little. Rikael poked her cheek and said, "Their everything, go to the Core and the Core absorbed them. Also, becoming more powerful."

"Is that so? Then the Core... with such humongous amount of power… will be impossible to stop, if it goes wild again," Hoshika said with so much worry. "It's very fearful."

"Yeah… That's another topic you have yet to know. For now, get ready for a secondary apprentice Ikklegie. They're nasty. And in case you don't know, secondary apprentice Ikklegies are ten times weaker than an Ikklegie," Rikael warned.

"Huh?" Hoshika responded. "What do you mean by nas-" before she could finish her question, an secondary apprentice Ikklegie appeared, with its nasty cologne of blood mixed with decomposed meat from weeks ago, and its drool covered with moss and blood. Hoshika felt really disgusted. The secondary apprentice Ikklegie was a tree mixed with a snake. And most of all, the drool let out a very disgusting, trash-like odor. Fumaraishin and Rokushan immediately jumped back to Hoshika's front, protecting her... and considering something.

"I agree with making her unconscious and take over her rights over you for the time being," Rikael blurted out. '_Take over!? That's... Is it even possible?__'_ Hoshika looked intensely at the other two teenagers. Suddenly, her world turned blank, as she collapsed to her feet, then laid on the floor with a thud. Fumaraishin handed her to Rokushan, who disappeared after it. Fumaraishin reverted to paper shikigami and Rikael tainted it with her blood as she wrote something on it. Then she yawned before summoning Fumaraishin.

"Summon! Fumaraishin!" Rikael shouted. Fumaraishin reappeared, but with different Core essence and more advanced equipments. Kaya's gaze was fixated on the Ikklegie in front of them. Something was off about that one creature.

"Inomadori. Follow every request I make. Don't give that creature any too over damage, a slight is okay," Kaya whispered. Inomadori understood, but troubled at finishing it off without really hurting it. Just what was in her master's mind? But it always ended up good, and she trusted her beloved master.

"Fumaraishin, trap it with your own image of the First Host Bind!" Rikael instructed. Fumaraishin looked at her for more guide.

"You're too caged inside that lace, more over, Jiguji wasn't strong, clever, and capable enough for that," Rikael let out a deep sigh. "Like master, like servant." Oronakuchi demonstrated Fumaraishin how it was done, but it wasn't really helping, their power were different, and Fumaraishin hadn't bonded with Rikael, so his level of intelligence was the same with Hoshika.

The secondary apprentice Ikklegie was unable to move, the mark on him grew more and more, until the mark covered its body and bind it under the bind's great force. The creature fell down with much pressure and the area affected by the binding seemed to be cracking a little.

"WHY DO YOU JUST HAS TO BE DUMB!?" Rikael shouted to the air, hoping it would reach Hoshika. While the Ikklegie in front of them was trying to affect them with its poisonous air, but Kaya kept neutralizing it. Her skill as a Priestess was undoubtly powerful. The Ikklegie was trying its best to break free from the First Host Bind, but Inomadori already took care of it, taking its Core out of its body.

"Are you okay!?" shouted a male behind them. "Ugh... nasty." Then he went to some saveable victims and cured them with what they knew as a Fairy's technique.

"Thanks for the help! While we wipe the floor with it, can you heal those poor victims?" Rikael asked.

"Sure," he said short, Fairy ablities needed concentration.

"Thank you," Kaya said softly, so soft that it seemed like a whisper. "I'll purify it." Kaya walked near the binded creature and began to sang silent prayers, she then emitted light that illuminates the areas she wanted to purify and the yokais were gone by the time she finished the prayers.

"You're a strong Priestess and Onmyouji," the boy complimented Kaya. Rikael told Rokushan to bring back Hoshika and he did. Hoshika was back with a relief face.

"Who is he?" Hoshika asked.

"I'm Agostinelli Sakai. I got lost from my uncle's place and ended up here," he introduced himself.

"I see... Oh, by the way..." Rikael took out two tickets and gave them to Hoshika and Sakai.

"Really? You're giving this to us?" Sakai waved the ticket to Vanguard Love Or Hate game. Rikael nodded.

"Thank you! I really appreciate this!" Hoshika jumped around and pumped her fist while saying, "Hail Vanguard!"

"You know what? Today's hunting is a real boring one. I hardly even try," Rikael whined.

"It's true," Kaya agreed.

"EH!?"

* * *

Okay, that's all for the third chapter. I really hope you enjoy reading my story. I know it's very boring at first, even I thought so. But I'll do my best to make it even more worthy reading. Thank you for those who love my story! And I'm sorry for this chapter, because I wrote it at night, so it's not really organized well. And please leave your review, it will be very appreciated and welcome. Any ideas are okay too. I'm still an amateur and a newbie, so please guide me. Thx!


End file.
